The First - A Gajevy Fanfic
by Abhiveer21
Summary: Gajeel and Levy go on a date and things get romantic. Then they get sad. Then they get comforting. Then they get hot. And Then they got suuuuuuper hot. Gajeel x Levy smut. You will most definitely enjoy it ;-P


_**Hi. Sorry, this took so long. The website decided to be a bitch as I pressed Ctrl+W instead of Shift+W. WHY ARE THOSE 2 KEYS RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER?! Please forgive me.**_

It had been a week since our couple had started dating, and 2 weeks since Alvarez. The town was less lively due to the population drop and renovation and reconstruction and what not; but it was gradually regaining lost ground. While Gajeel and Levy were only able to have 3 dates so far due to the sneaking around, they had their fourth date after what seemed like an eternity. Levy walked hand in hand with Gajeel, roaming through the silent streets of Magnolia. It was midnight and apart from Lily who was keeping an eye on the city with Erza (Master's orders), very few people were outside.

Levy hugged Gajeel's hand with a light blush spread across her face. "I had a really nice time. Thank you Gajeel."

On hearing that statement, Gajeel felt pride swell in his chest just as much his pants had started to swell. "Gihee. Just showing ya what an amazing boyfriend you have found yerself. Ain't no one as good as me." He said cockily with a smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around her. She giggled back. After a moment of silence, she called out to him.

"Gajeel?" Gajeel looked down questioning to make contact with her large hazel eyes. After seeing that she had his attention, she lightly double tapped her lips while looking at him with pleading eyes. He knew immediately what she wanted. Normally he would have made sure and double checked that no one was around watching them. But after the amazing date they had had, he couldn't hold back. He just needed her permission to make a move. It was like she could see, that he was nervous... like it wasn't something he had any experience with.

He promptly attacked her with his mouth, devouring hers without any second thought. He stole all the air from her lungs as she clutched onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his silky, smooth, thick black mane. She melted into the kiss and she felt as if she would turn to liquid right then and there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and further deepened the kiss. Heavens know how long he had been waiting to just kiss her. Minutes passed, none willing to part from the other.

At a distance, they heard a crash while they were still kissing. He groaned at the commotion as they reluctantly parted, gasping for air as they did. Their eyes met and she gazed at him while he cockily smirked. Gajeel's chest was heaving as he grinned at her. Levy felt pride at the fact that she could make him just as breathless as he made her. While they parted because of the crash they had heard, it was long forgotten after they parted.

He pecked her lips once again and they continued their walk down the street. Levy somehow could sense that there was an unreadable expression on Gajeel's face. He was nervous on the proposition he wanted to make to her, but couldn't muster up the courage to do so. Levy may have been coming out of her shell since she had started dating Gajeel, but little did she know that so was he. She was the more confident one in the relationship so far. Reason being that Gajeel was afraid that his advances may push Levy away. But Levy found it very mature in him that he was being so thoughtful. Almost adorable.

Levy made up her mind after a long debate and made a move. She asked him, "Gajeel?" He looked at her confused. "C-can I come to your house for... tea?" Levy mentally chastised herself for stuttering. She knew that he would know her true intentions behind the proposition. She regretted saying the past week that she wanted to take their relationship slow. Hell if she knew that her love for Gajeel would have increased tenfold; and her lust exponentially, she wouldn't have said that. She was starting to get desperate, unable to even seek pleasure from even pleasuring herself. Erza had to check on her at night to ensure she was okay since they sounded more like painful groans. Only Cana was smart enough to know what the _moans_ meant.

(Un)Fortunately, Gajeel's situation wasn't much different either. Oh, what he wouldn't give to grab her breasts, her ass, leave her breathless, sweaty, and screaming his name in ecstasy. He had already dreamt about it, way before they even started dating. Lily had been giving him sly expressions because he knew. He knew why he was moaning in his sleep with Levy's name on his lips. He was barely to keep his composure on their date. Hearing her words made him lose it all the more. He said yes, but he mentally slapped himself for the longing in his tone. He needed to focus while constantly reminding himself that she was just there for tea.

Let's fast forward a bit, shall we? The couple arrived at Gajeel's place and Levy realised that he wasn't as smart as she thought. For someone who was so book and street smart, he was unable to read her advances. He thought that she only wanted to get some tea, but she wanted to _get some_ tea. He proceeded to his surprisingly well-furbished kitchen. Levy was flustered because she really wanted to consummate with Gajeel, but she was unsure if he was ready. She hatched a plan. Not exactly fool-proof, but it would also answer certain questions, so was going to have to work.

Levy removed her jacket and that caused her to expose some more skin. She was satisfied after seeing Gajeel's composure get all flustered on seeing what she had been wearing underneath the whole time. His favourite backless, sleeveless, olive green top, short denim shorts and black leggings. Gajeel almost spilt the tea he was carrying but saved it. He gave her tea and they talked for ages. Just talked. Their time in the council, her S-class Exam, his fight with Acnologia and what not. They were sitting on the couch when she decided to touch a sensitive topic.

"Gajeel, do you miss... Metallicana?" Levy asked, almost afraid that the mood would become far worse than she may have anticipated. She saw Gajeel set aside his tea. He seemed to be torn on what to say. Levy comforted him by placing a hand on his and grabbing it gently. "Just tell me the truth." Gajeel's eyes widened at her statement but decided. It was finally time for him to tell her.

"I do. But thinking back, I realised it was the best thing that happened to me." Levy's head tilted quizzically. "What do you mean?" He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"When Metallicana left me, I felt lost. I just searched for days to end, until I just couldn't bear it anymore. I took a dose of reality and admitted that he was gone. This caused me to have abandonment issues at 12." Levy looked at him surprised. This was something she didn't know. "After roaming around for a while, I met Mash and he found me a new home... in Denish, a gangster town that could care less about the law. I lived there, fending for myself and Mash. And... I found a brother in Mash. But then I turned 17 and Mash got arrested for B&E. It wasn't his fault that he left me, though he did get arrested for something he did." He chuckled and Levy gave him a sad smile as she moved in closer to him. He continued, "Regardless, I was again left alone and I left Denish. I was really... depressed on losing Mash. That day... I vowed that I wouldn't let anyone else enter my life, because that pain was too much for me to bear each time." Levy looked up at him with sympathy. She knew that he hated pity. "After travelling for a year, I arrived in Oak Town and found Phantom. Worked my way up there till I was S-class. I got my title of "Kurogane". Then I met Juvia, surprised that she was so small yet so powerful. But one day, Jose introduced us to Jude, Lucy's father." Levy's eyes widened at hearing Jude's name. She had known that he was responsible for what happened to the guild 8 years back. He had died after they came back from Tenrou, but Lucy had gotten depressed. As if there was no one left for her anymore.

"Jose ordered me to destroy the guild hall, make them take the bait. If they didn't bite, use some extra measures. I arrived in Magnolia and I saw how chill the master was on the guild hall's destruction. That's when I had to hurt someone. And... then I met you."

Levy's eyes grew wide at what he said. Gajeel continued, "Levy. I... kinda liked ya... before that night, The moment I saw you." Levy's eyes widened at what he said. She knew what he meant by _that night. _He made eye contact with her and continued, "Why I attacked you?" His eyes shadowed. "Because I was unwilling to go through the pain of separation again." He started to shake uncontrollably at the memory. "I thought if I let myself get close to you... you will leave me, one way or another. And after Metallicana and Mash... I surely woulda died from heartbreak if that ever happened. The best way to solve my problems? Destroy."

Levy just sat there astonished. On multiple occasions, others had asked him why he chose to target to Levy. His earlier response was because he could just tell by the looks of her that she was weak. Surely he achieved a lot of glares, but he could care less about them. Afterwards, when he had gotten more comfortable to be around, he told them that he didn't know, he got her on a plate and just, took it. It never even crossed her mind that his true intentions were so deep.

Levy put out her arm. Gajeel saw this and thought that it was so she could slap him. Why wouldn't she? He would be surprised if she didn't leave him then and there. To his surprise, she had wiped away a stray tear he didn't even realise was there. Her face was close to his. She nodded and he knew that she wanted him to continue. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "After I joined the guild, I was surprised how you were able to forgive me so easily. _I_ wouldn't have talked to me. But out of everyone in the whole guild, you. You were the one who reached out to me. You were the one who forced me to come on a mission with you. You were the one who stretched yer hand out to me while I acted like some stuck up asshole. And I'm very grateful to you for that." Gajeel started to shake again and his voice started to break. "After I realised how much in the wrong I was, my guilt just grew. All the bad things I had done suddenly felt very heavy. It was a weight I couldn't get rid off. You knew that and you still stuck to my side." A stray tear rolled down his cheek. She placed both her hands on his face. "I-I'm s-so sorry Levy."

She pulled him into a hug. He started to ease in the hug itself but was taken aback when she lifted his face and kissed him. Gajeel's eyes widened as he felt the kiss but soon relaxed into it, closing his eyes while he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was tongueless but it roared Love. She parted from the kiss and straddled his hips, his back leaning against the couch. "I was aware of all of those things when you joined the guild, when you took that lightning bolt from me, when you volunteered to be my S-class partner, and when I fell in love with you. Looking back I wouldn't have had it any other way. If someone had offered me a life in fortune, prosperity, and all of the books of the world with the condition I would never get to meet you, I would straight out reject that." Levy said as her arms wrapped around his neck. "And I wouldn't turn down such an offer for someone I simply want to hit it off with." She sensed him relaxing in her embrace. "I love you, stupid Gajeel. And there is no way I could ever fall for someone who isn't you." Levy smiled and Gajeel felt all of his worries disappear. He pecked her lips again and said, "I love you too, Shrimp."

Levy was happy that he was back to his normal cheery mode and let him embrace her. The whole world could melt around her and she wouldn't care as long as she was next to Gajeel.

Levy lifter her chin and crashed her mouth on his. He happily returned her kiss and tightened his grip around her waist. The kiss was heated and she allowed her right hand to trail down his abdomen, the left still wrapped around his neck. She smiled against the kiss as he licked her lower lip. She opened her mouth and surprised him by attacking him with her tongue, her hand grabbed on one of his pecs.

Gajeel felt pride surge him as he realised how much she loved his body. He put one hand under her shirt. When she didn't seem to resist or pull away, he ventured his hand further up. Still no complaints. On the contrary, she elicited a moan and arched her neck. His finger set sparks flying in her body. When she arched her neck, their mouths parted and Gajeel grinned with the effect he had on her. He grazed his elongated canines on her neck before sinking them in. She gasped and moaned with ecstasy. Gajeel licked and kissed on the dark mark, satisfied by how it stood out.

Levy, unhappy with the control he had received, started to unbutton his shirt. Unfortunately, her lust overtook all her other senses causing her brain to not be able to function properly. She fumbled across his shirt and put too much force accidentally ripping off his shirt. Gajeel paused. He looked at the discarded and now ruined shirt and looked at her again. She thought the worst, how the moment may pass and how she might lose her chance of being with him. Instead, he just grinned at her and grabbed her thighs, causing them to wrap around his waist.

"My, my, Shrimp. If ya wanted it gone that bad you could've just told me. Gihee." Gajeel answered her slyly and she just blushed and turned away. She mumbled a 'sorry' under her breath. Gajeel put his finger under her chin causing her to look at him. "Are you sure ya want this? I remember you telling me about how you were uncomfortable at being so intimate so early. Please tell me now that this is what you want, else I wouldn't be able to control myself later."

Levy looked at him surprised. She could not believe that she was hearing those words. Out of people, she never expected Gajeel to respect such a wish. She eased herself and said, "I don't care anymore Gajeel. I just want you right now." She said and kissed him.

Gajeel felt his lust multiply exponentially at her lust coated words. His blood rushed down and he got up, picking her up in the process. He pushed her against a nearby wall and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into the kiss and placed her hands on his chest. After what seemed like an eternity, they parted. He smiled cockily and said, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

He continued to kiss her and manoeuvred around the house. He reached his room and dropped her on his huge bed. He continued to kiss her, afraid to make a move until she did. She grabbed his cock through his pants, eliciting a deep moan from him. He trusted his instinct and started to pull up her dress. She didn't resist, just smiled against the passionate kisses they were having. They parted so her dress could be removed.

After the dress had been removed, Gajeel saw her perky breasts. Levy saw his face and thought he was disappointed by their size. Who could blame him anyway? But disapproval soon turned to joyous pleasure when she discovered that Gajeel wasn't disappointed by her breasts. He just grew hungrier at their sight. He yanked her bra down and just sucked relentlessly on her breasts. The other hand landed on the clasp and unhooked her bra.

Levy had never felt her self-esteem swell up as it had now, and it was all thanks to her boyfriend. He sucked on the breasts, gently biting the nipple while his other hand took purchase on the vacant one. She thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure, only to realise that this was nothing compared to what he could do. He pushed her panties aside and ran his fingers down her core. Her back arched as he rubbed his thumb over her clit. He looked up at her, almost as if asking for permission to continue, which she happily granted. He placed his mouth on hers as he inserted a finger inside her core.

She gasped and moaned audibly and he silenced the moans by deepening the kiss. He suddenly grinned and followed his instinct and left her mouth. She felt his absence only to discover that he wasn't gone but placed had placed his mouth on her _other_ lips. He licked her core and grabbed her thighs, placing them over his shoulders. She didn't even realise when her panties had been removed and his tongue slid inside her. She practically screamed on the feeling. She had never felt such pleasure, even while masturbating. Her walls tightened as she climaxed, his name rolled off her tongue as she went on a high. One thing she didn't realise, was that Gajeel's face was right in front of her core when she had orgasmed.

She started to calm down as she looked at Gajeel's face covered in her juices. She grew embarrassed and tried to apologise frantically, but her words died down when his fingers reached for her core, sliding a finger along it, and sensually licking his finger. "Lev, I don't think I've ever had anything more delicious before. Yer way too much." He whispered in an unbelievably seductive tone. She then remembered something she had read the other day. He leaned down to kiss her and she rolled over, causing him to come beneath her.

Now, he was below her. She straddled his hips, "It's time I repay you for your duties." She said as she stood up. Gajeel chose not to oppose it since he would enjoy anything she did to him. With a quick wave of her hand, he slipped out of his pants. Surprised by what had just happened, he looked at her in confusion. He lay in front of her buck naked, and Levy noticed his hardness. He grew embarrassed at her seeing him naked, but soon it turned to pride when he could see that she was impressed by what was presented to her. He was long. Really long. And to top it off, there were 3 studs on each side of his length. She just looked at him slyly and did what she had read in her novel.

She bent down and grabbed his cock, eliciting a moan from him. She ran her tongue down his shaft and he roared from the pleasure surging his body. She could feel the coolness of the studs as she ran her tongue over them. He seemed to have a crooked smile as if trying to keep his cool. Levy immediately changed that when she took him inside her mouth. His smile broke and he tried to remember how to breathe. She swirled her tongue around him as she bobbed her head up and down his length. She could not get enough of him. She released him and licked his balls as she realised that Gajeel had placed one of his hands on top of her head, gently grasping her hair.

She continued her ministrations for another minute until she felt him grab a fistful of her hair gently and pull her near him. They kissed each other hungrily, his chest flushed against hers. He could feel her already hard nipples poking and dragging along his chest as she kissed him. He had no idea how he was able to last this long. After a few minutes of intense kissing, he broke apart and asked her silently if she still wanted to back out. She read his eyes asking for permission and smiled innocently towards him, kissing him intently in the process. They rolled over again, him on top of her, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I have ta say. I know I will remember this night forever." He said as he positioned himself in front of her core. She kissed the crown of his head and said, "Me too."

She prepared herself for what was to come. She had already sucked him and she could tell just by looking at it that he was very large. She didn't even know if she could take him. He started to push the tip in and she remembered and she felt a heat stirring inside her gut. He finally pushed in the head and they both were desperately gasping for air. He couldn't begin to describe how amazing and tight she felt, and she couldn't begin to describe how amazing and large he felt.

Levy breathed to calm herself down before telling him to push further in. He pushed in till he filled her entirely and let out a ragged breath as he filled her. Pulling out slowly, he pulled back till only his head was inside until he pushed back in. She let out a cry from the pain which gradually turned to pleasure. She told him to continue. He thrust her a few more times till the pain subsided leaving pleasure in its wake.

Frustrated by the lack of pleasure, she somehow managed to say, "Go in harder, I won't break." He was surprised by how bold she was being but he felt himself fall for her all the more. He smirked as he pulled back and started to go in faster, deeper, harder. The sounds of pounding flesh filled his ears followed by her moans. She screamed louder as he seemed to be going far deeper than she had anticipated. She knew she had never screamed this loud before. She stood corrected.

He repositioned them as he sat on his knees, her legs wrapped around his waist as he brought her closer to lick her supple skin. Her taste was 1000 times better than her scent. He continued to ram inside her, not even realising how rough he was being. But she had no complaints. She loved the feeling of being so close to him, him tasting her like she was the last bar of iron he would ever get. She could not get enough. She didn't care if she would be sore later, she only cared about him ramming inside her vagina.

She felt her walls tightening as she scraped his back with her nails to hang onto him as she felt herself nearing her climax. Before she could give out she used the last of her energy to tell him, "You *moans*... you better cum inside me *gasp*." She grabbed onto him as she nearly tipped over the edge, not willing to give out just yet. When he heard her words, He couldn't stop himself and started to go faster than he had ever thought he could go. He just thrust into her until he felt it. Her walls tightened around his cock as she screamed his name in ecstasy. The way his name rolled off her lips made him fall for her all the more. His dreams were nothing compared to how he actually felt.

She rode her high as she scratched his back. He felt himself smirk but then felt her kiss him all the while he rammed inside her. His smirk broke as he felt himself nearing his release. She could feel that he was close. He grit his teeth as he gripped her hips and rammed his cock into her one final time before giving out. He roared her name as he orgasmed and he had never felt such waves of pleasure surging him before. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers took purchase on his broad shoulders.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as he came down from his high. She gazed at him before kissing him passionately. Just like their dreams, unbeknownst to the other, they were sweating, panting, satisfied from the pleasure their partner had given them. Slowly, he pulled out of her and looked at her. "Wow... that was-" _amazing, breath-taking, incredible, intense, fucking awesome, _words couldn't begin to describe at how he felt.

"It really was." She panted and spoke. She pulled him back for another kiss before she felt her body lay on his bed. He put the blanket on top of them as she started to feel cold from being naked. He parted from her and smiled. It was a smile she had never seen before. Calm, happy, satisfied, it spoke all those emotions he rarely showed. She wanted this moment to last, afraid it was all a dream and she would wake up and find it to be over.

He wanted this moment to last, afraid it was all a dream and he would wake up and find it to be over. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close into an embrace. He put the blanket over them and sleep slowly started to consume them.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked, causing one of his eyes to open up and look upon her beautiful heart-shaped face. She was smiling sweetly as she glowed like an angel from the moonlight giving her an ethereal effect. Gajeel was mesmerised by her view till he heard her say, "I'm glad you were the first one to make me feel this way," she said in a light whisper.

Gajeel grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her tighter, causing her breasts to get sandwiched between her body and his chest. He kissed her forehead. He saw her fall asleep in his embrace. Fully aware that she couldn't hear him he smiled at her peaceful figure.

"I'm glad you're the first to make me feel this way too," Gajeel said as he fell asleep. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't answered her earlier question. Metallicana leaving him was the one thing that led Gajeel to Levy. His world that was surrounded by darkness had found a light in Levy. He wouldn't care if it seemed morbid to think of the situation like this. Because undoubtedly, Levy was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He thought he heard Lily arrive but was too exhausted from dealing with him. But apparently dragon slayer senses are dimmed after their first and he didn't realise... that he wasn't alone.

* * *

_2 hours back_

Erza flew in her heaven's wheel armour as she scoured the city nights. She scoured the city in the night as she signalled Lily who knew that she was going to check out an alleyway. He nodded and followed her keeping a distance of about 30 metres. As Erza flew, she looked down to her left and fell at what her eyes saw.

Levy, the sweet and innocent bookworm, was kissing Gajeel, the very man who pinned her to the tree. And it was an intense and heated kiss. It didn't seem like Gajeel was forcing her, because she kissed him back with equal intensity. Erza lost her balance and she fell into a dumpster at full speed causing a loud crash. Lily helped her to her feet as she had knocked down a 30-year-old masked man (not Jellal. It was a burglar).

"Wow, you were right," Lily said as he called for Laxus to come and arrest the convict as he congratulated Erza on her arrest. He was immediately pulled off his feet by Erza grabbing him roughly, "We need to go to Porylusica. NOW!"

Long story short, Erza said that she believes her artificial eye to be broken as she saw Gajeel and Levy in a hot make-out session. Lily started to sweat cold as he knew that her eyes were fine. Erza slammed Porylusica's door. Porylusica was pissed (obviously) and checked out Erza's eyes. She became further pissed when she told her it was fine and that she had wasted her time. Erza and Lily were kicked out of Porylusica's house. Erza was not convinced but shrugged it off. This happened in a span of 1 hour and 45 minutes.

Erza on her walk back realised that she had dropped her special strawberry cakes near the crime scene. She cried at realising they were gone. Lily did not want to be on her bad side so he offered to give her a few present at his and Gajeel's home. Gladly accepting the offer, they made their way to Gajeel's house. It wasn't awfully far and they reached within 5 minutes. Lily opened the door and was visibly exhausted from the events that happened tonight, Erza waiting patiently to get her hands on the strawberry cake.

Lily twisted the key and opened the door. Strange as no one seemed to be around but the lights were on. Lily had hammered the habit of turning off all lights when leaving the room so obviously something didn't add up. Erza walked in after Lily and she spotted a discarded shirt, a pair of sandals, and a pair of iron boots. Erza seemed very wary, she took her battle-stance as Lily got the pastry from the fridge. Then they heard it.

"GAJEEEEEL!~" Levy moaned loudly as she orgasmed. Erza seemed terrified by the sounds and Lily was suddenly wary. What had happened. Fortunately, he saw the discarded shirt and footwear and seemed to add 2 and 2 faster than Erza. Erza looked terrified, heading for the room the sound came from, but Lily stopped her. He made eye contact but didn't say a word. Erza slowly seemed to catch up until they heard it again.

"LEVYYYYYYYY!~" A roar. A dragon's roar. Erza's face suddenly started to heat up. She seemed to stutter but Lily simply gave her a sigh and a nod. He knew that she knew that that was not a cry for help. Well, not the help that they could've provided.

"I should go." Erza stammered as Lily gave her the cake. Lily simply nodded by the trauma he was experiencing. Erza promptly left and Lily sighed loudly.

_They better not be this loud every single time. God, who am I kidding? Didn't think would have to take up Freed on the offer so soon._ Lily thought in disgust as he used the portable communications lacrima. He texted Freed.

'We begin tomorrow. Teach me soundproof runes. Plz'


End file.
